The Prince of Blue Spring!
by Shiroi Ray Kon
Summary: Tributo: ¡Especial! Colección "Little Things" FujixRyoma OPEN JOURNAL!


**¡Muy bien! Aquí voy a dar rienda suelta a la imaginación adaptando a nuestros equivalentes Teni Puri (Tenisu no Oujisama) como los personajes principales!**

**Kai Hiwatari = Ryoma Echizen**

**Ray Kon (yo mismo) = Syusuke Fuji**

**Escogí crear también esta historia porque hace 2 años gracias a "Beyblade" y a "El Príncipe del Tenis" me reencontré con la persona más valiosqa en mi vida, con mis años dorados siendo más niño y conmigo mismo. Todo consiste en lazos del corazón!**

**Es por eso, que para llegar hasta Kai escribo ahora y lo haré todo el tiempo hasta encontrarlo donde quiera que esté! Mada mada dane! Ore ganbaruse!**

**Nota: Está escrito a mi estilo.**

* * *

**Seishun**

Literalmente significa "primavera azul", es un género común japonés de romance juvenil. Frecuentemente traducida como "pubertad" pero normalmente incluye todos los años de la secundaria y la preparatoria.

_THE PRINCE OF TENNIS creado por Takeshi Konomi._

"_Dear Prince ~ To The Princes of Tennis ~" Final Ending Theme for The National Tournament OVA._

* * *

_**PRIMER EXTRA SPRING PURI:**_

"_**¡Tú eres el #1!"**_

Qué intrigantes son los sueños…

Hace ya algunos meses que no tenía uno en el que pudiéramos compartir un largo tiempo juntos.

Hoy me encontré en un lugar realmente extraño. Tenía aspecto de Coliseo deportivo, un tercio centro comercial y otro tercio el hotel Palm Woods, ¡hogar de futuras estrellas de Hollywood! Suena a un pasaje de _Alicia en el País de las Maravillas_, ¿no es así? Fue lo que pensé mientras lo estaba escribiendo, jeje – río levemente.

A mí, claramente, me parecía de lo más natural encontrarme en aquel curioso edificio y pasear por los alrededores acompañado de otro miembro de nuestro equipo de tenis. Caminaba sigiloso y su presencia transmitía inteligencia y autoconfianza inigualables. Sin duda era el mismo Tezka de siempre.

De pronto, vi pasar a ¡Ryoma!... y detrás suyo estaba la nieta de la profesora Sumire. Pensé en acercarme a saludarlo, pero se alejó velozmente. Me pregunto si él sabía que Ryuzaki lo estaba siguiendo de cerca o si quedaron en ir juntos. Bueno ellos sabían como arreglárselas.

Continuamos andando de un lado a otro; pero yo miraba ansiosamente a mi alrededor, como si hubiera extraviado algo importante. Comprendí en ese instante que estaba buscando a Ryoma. Él estaba a punto de jugar un partido porque el grupo de personas que también se encontraban ahí se reunían alrededor de las canchas.

Ya no estaba confundido. Había escapado de Tezka sin detenerme a explicarle nada. Sólo me impulsé hacia delante, corrí y corrí una considerable distancia con el capitán casi pisándome los talones. Cuando doblé un recodo, me encontré en un vestidor lleno de casilleros de los participantes. Fue fácil encontrar el nombre que buscaba, pues había apoyado mi mano sobre el cerrojo de Sakuno Ryuzaki para tomar aire luego de la carrera que di. Debajo leí "Ryoma Echizen", logré abrirlo! su casillero no traía candado y era transparente! Pude ver todo lo que se guardaba dentro pero no deseaba espiar entre sus cosas. Rápidamente revolví mi mochila buscando papel y lápiz. ¡Una nota! Quería dejarle escrita una nota deseándole buena suerte.

Por mala suerte, Tezka me había dado alcance y no pude hacer más que cerrar de nuevo el casillero de Ryoma.

* * *

Alguien se acercaba. Un muchacho delgado con gorra blanca se detuvo frente a su casillero y sacó de este un objeto de color rojo… aunque eso no era su raqueta, uhmm… aahhh! eso…eso…!

Él sostenía en su mano mi llavero de tipo _lanzador de beyblade_! ¡Qué sorpresa! Driger seguía en mi bolsillo. ¡Oh! ¡Cómo pude quedarme sin reaccionar cuando cayó sobre sus fotos! Bajé la cabeza resignado a que Ryoma pensara que era algo infantil…

Lo cierto es que, el querido "pequeñín" lo tomó gentilmente con su mano y oí que murmuraba algo:

"gracias Fuji-sempai"

¡Mis ojos se abrieron de par en par! Una bella sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro risueño y su mirada tierna brillaba intensamente.

¡Mi corazón empezó a latir ferozmente!

* * *

Todos los chicos de los demás clubes celebraban. Unos bailaban, otros jugueteaban, algunos charlaban y hasta se lanzaban a la piscina.

Yo por mi parte aguardaba sentado con Tezka cerca a las graderías y Ryoma no tardó en acompañarnos. Apoyé el rostro sobre la palma de mi mano y él hizo lo mismo. Giró su cabeza y nuestras miradas refulgentes se encontraron; las desviamos a la vez que sonreímos.

Seguían divirtiéndose, todos aplaudiendo con entusiasmo. Ahora ojos verdes se retiraba… completamente solo. Qué raro, ¿nadie se daba cuenta que la estrella de la noche se va? ¿tan pronto?...

− ¿Por qué no vas y le dices lo que sientes? - Volteé hacia Tezka, él me ofrecía una sonrisa de aprobación.

No tuve ni dos segundos, porque no lo pensé, y simplemente, eché a correr. Había muchos obstáculos, tuve que ingeniármelas para escabullirme entre centenares de personas que estaban allí.

Empujé un carrito vacío de compras para salir y luego de una tortura de cinco segundos (que me parecieron horas) detrás de una anciana, ¡por fin conseguí salir! Y no pude dar ni un paso más.

La otra fila que quedaba era de aquellos que esperaban entrar y al final de esas pocas personas, estaba Ryoma. Había regresado y yo lo había alcanzado. Nos miramos mutuamente y sonreímos de lo más felices!

_Hey! Ow woh!_

…Entonces sonó la canción del despertador.

_**Itsumo yori hayaku mezameta asa wa**_

_Esta mañana me he despertado antes de lo normal._

_**Tokimeki kaban ni gattsuri tsumete**_

_He hecho la maleta nervioso._

_**Saa yuku yo! Raketto nigiri**_

_¡Vamos! Coge tu raqueta._

_**Omae wo uteba kyou no makuakeda**_

_Tras el saque, comienza el espectáculo._

_**Isshou de saikou no chance. Chance of life time!**_

_Es la oportunidad de tu vida._

_**Nogashita toshitemo**_

_Aunque la pierdas, _

_**Sekai ga owaru wake jya naishi**_

_el mundo no se acaba._

_**Mae ni susumou!**_

_¡Sigue adelante!_

_¡Venga! __**Go!**_

_¡Vamos! __**Let's go!**_

_**Get ready!**__ ¡Prepárate!_

_**Ai ni yuku yo**_

_Voy a conocerte!_

_**Get ready!**_

_**Ryuu wa iranai**_

_No necesito razones._

_**¡Prepárate!**_

_¡Esfuérzate! __**Ganbatteru!**_

_**Get ready!**_

_**Tokoro ga daisuki sa**_

_¡Me encanta esta parte!_

_**Kimi ni todokeru yuuki wa**_

_El coraje que necesito para llegar a ti_

_**Mada hitotsu shikanai keredo**_

_se está retrasando un poco, pero…_

_**kimi kara todoku Happy Dream**_

_el feliz suelo que me has brindado_

_**hoshi no kazu dakara!**_

_es tan grande como estrellas hay en el cielo!_

Wooh oh oh!


End file.
